Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to compositions that comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of a hydrophilic chromium complex and a lipophilic chromium complex, and uses thereof, as well as compositions that comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of a first and a second chromium complex, wherein the first chromium complex is absorbed more quickly than the second chromium complex, and uses thereof. Other embodiments disclosed herein relate to the use of compositions comprising, consisting essentially of, or consisting of chromium and histidine, chromium histidinate complex, chromium trihistidinate, chromium polyhistidinate complex, chromium acetate, chromium chloride, or chromium nicotinate or combinations thereof, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts, hydrates, solvates, or mixtures thereof in combination with another chromium complex for sustained release of chromium. These compositions are useful in ameliorating a variety of conditions including cardiometabolic syndrome and related conditions, diseases, and disorders, improving glucose tolerance and glucose metabolism, treatment of insulin resistance, reducing pre-prandial and post-prandial glucose levels, reducing hyperglycemia and stabilizing serum glucose, reducing free fatty acids, reducing cortisol levels, improvement in lipid profiles, and promoting weight loss.
Description of the Related Art